


I'm Wishing For The Ones I Love

by skywokers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywokers/pseuds/skywokers
Summary: A OUaT AU where a cursed Snow White doesn't end up in Storybrooke, but Boston.Mary Margret's life is pretty dull and rather lonely. But everything changes when a girl claiming to be her 10 year old daughter turns up at her front door.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So a few notes- 1, the timeline of Emmas childhood is moved up to "now"; 2, pretty much everything that happened in the EF stays the same until the curse is cast/Snow gives birth; 3, I've got no beta reader so there will be a few wrinkles; and 4, this is my first fic for OUaT, so be kind.  
> This chapter is pretty short but it sets up where Snow is.

_The dark curse was edging in towards them faster than anticipated. Snow staggered to the nursery, with only minutes left before she gave birth. She paused and looked around for Charming, even though she knew he was off fighting Reginas soldiers. By now the whole castle was engulfed in purple smoke, and any chance of a reunion with Charming was lost._

_“I will find you. I always will find you.” Snow whispered, her thoughts as ever on her true love. She opened the door of the wardrobe which would take her to this new land. A land without magic. A land where she, and her unborn child would be safe from the curse._

_Or so she thought. If she had been a moment earlier then she would have escaped, but as it was a brief whisper of smoke got into the wardrobe with Snow. She hadn’t noticed its icy presence on her skin, or it’s taste as she breathed it in until it was too late._

_\---_

Mary Margret swung by her local shop before heading home. Her date for the night had been a bust. Whilst he seemed nice at first, underneath he was a bit of a creep. And she had dealt with more than her fair share of creeps. She headed first to the chiller aisle to pick up a tub of rocky road ice cream, and then to pick up a bottle of the cheapest wine she could find. She didn’t care about the taste right now, all she cared about was numbing the empty pit inside. The cashier- a kindly older woman whom Mary Margret was well acquainted with- gave her a knowing look of sympathy but said nothing, which Mary Margret appreciated.

As she strolled home, she passed a large water fountain which the children in her class at school were convinced granted wishes. It was looking rather beautiful tonight as it was all lit up.

“If anything in this town was magic,” Mary Margret thought to herself, “then it is this fountain. Here. Tonight.” She dug deep in to her jacket pocket and found a quarter. She held it in her hand, closed her eyes and made a wish, before throwing the coin into to water. She opened her eyes expecting some miraculous change, but nothing did. She turned around and began walking back to her apartment once more. However, if she had stayed just a moment longer, then she might have noticed that her coin had vanished.

\---

When Mary Margret arrived at her own front door on the third floor of her building, she was surprised to a small blonde girl sitting in the hallway. This girl, whoever she was, was engrossed in a large book and barely took notice of Mary Margret.

“Uh... can I help you?” Mary Margret asked, rather confused by the whole situation. The girl looked up and smiled. She slammed her book shut before speaking.

“Are you Mary Margret Blanchard?” the girl asks, getting up on her feet.

“Yeah”, Mary Margret replies getting more and more confused. “Who are you?”

The girl beams at her. “My name's Emma. I'm your daughter”.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary Margret blinks at the girl- Emma, apparently.

“Sorry kid, but I don’t have a daughter” she tries to say nonchalantly, as she opens her door. “You must have the wrong person”.

“I know I’m only a kid, but I have one skill”, Emma says in a clear, firm voice. “It's called a “superpower”. I can tell when anyone is lying, and you are definitely lying.” Mary Margret stands still in complete shock.

“Ok”, Mary Margret thinks to herself, “Emmas got you there. You _are_ lying to her. Don’t even _try_ to deny it. She’s got you good”. Mary Margret doesn’t realise at first, but she doesn’t take a breath until Emma slips past and walks into her apartment. Mary Margret turned around and shut her door behind her, her eyes never leaving Emma.

“Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption?” Emma asks in a tone which suggests that she already knows the answer. Mary Margret leans against the wall and nods. “That was me” Emma adds, her head cocked to one side. “Oh is that rocky road in your bag?” Emma asks, her entire attitude taking a complete 180 in about 2 seconds flat.

“If I let you have some will you give me five minutes to myself”. Mary Margret replies taking a deep sigh, slightly relived that Emma didn’t notice the cheap wine. Emma smiles, nods and follows Mary Margret to the kitchen where she provides her with a spoon, and switches on the TV in the hope that it’ll keep Emma occupied for just a few moments.

 

Mary Margret headed to her bathroom. It was always cool in there and her cheeks were burning red. Emma was right- Mary Margret had given birth to a daughter just over 10 years ago. She gave the girl up for adoption immediately. Mary Margret looked at her reflection. Truth be told she barely remembered the birth or the pregnancy. She hardly remembered her life before that either. And she definitely didn’t remember the father, say for a drunken promise they made that somehow never left her.

_“I will find you. I always will find you.”_

And here was the child of that stupid promise, who somehow managed to find her against all odds.

“How did she find me?” Mary Margret thought to herself. “And where are her parents.”

Mary Margret left the bathroom and wondered back through to find Emma. She was sat in the exact same spot she was in when Mary Margret left her, once again reading her book. She had already eaten about a third of the ice cream, but Mary Margret didn’t really mind. She studied Emma. Her face was slimmer, more angled than Mary Margrets, but so many of the girls features were clearly also her own. Mary Margret had known Emma for less than ten minutes but was already completely smitten by her.

“So,” Mary Margret began, sitting next to Emma, “How’d you find me and where are your parents”.

“I don’t have parents” Emma said in a small voice. “I was in a group home. When my friend August turned 18 a couple months back he technically adopted me. He was the one who managed to find out about you and told me to come and find you. So, I did. I texted him by the way- he knows I’m here”.

Mary Margret squirmed awkwardly. She felt guilty as sin for leaving this girl, but she had to. Mary Margret looked round her apartment. Emma probably wondered why Mary Margret had given her up if she had all of this. But truth be told, this was all pretty new- the new semi-respectable Mary Margret only happened after Emma was born. Life before then was…not suitable for raising a baby, at the very least.

“What’s the book about?” Mary Margret asked, in a despite bid to change the subject.

“It’s about fairy tales, but not as we know them. Like the Evil Queen doesn’t hate Snow White because she’s pretty, but because she’s the reason the man the Evil Queen loved is dead.” Emma replied.

“Wait, so Snow White killed a guy?” Mary Margret asked, rather shocked about what kind of stories these really were.

“No. She was just a kid at the time, but she broke a promise and that lead to the guys death. It was an accident. But the Evil Queen blamed her anyway.”

“So, let me guess- the Queen makes her bite an apple causing her to fall into a sleep that can only be awoken by true loves kiss?”

“Yeah- Charming wakes her. But then the Queen cast a curse that separated the two of them from each other and their whole kingdom and their baby. But Snow escapes just before the curse hits to have her baby in another land.”

“And then what?” Mary Margret asks. She’s become more engrossed in this story than she’d ever care to admit. “Does she find Charming.”

“I don’t know. The story ends there.” Emma shows Mary Margret the final page of text and then the remaining empty pages of the book. Mary Margret flipped through the pages. The stories were beautifully illustrated and rich in detail. She paused for a moment on the page that showed Charming waking Snow White with true loves kiss. There was something about the picture that seemed almost familiar, like a memory of a dream. Her eyes passed over the page and caught sight of five words that made her shiver.

_“I will always find you.”_

“You know, we should probably get going” Emma said startling Mary Margret.

“Going where?” Mary Margret asked. “Storybrooke. It’s in Maine. It’s where August said he’d meet us.”

“ _Us_?” Mary Margret chocked on the word. “I’m not taking you to _Maine_. You’re pal August will have to come and get you. I mean, I’ve got work to go to.” Emma furrowed her brow.

“I know you’re lying remember.” Mary Margret rolled her eyes- there was no fooling this kid.

“Ok so school went out for Summer last week but…” Mary Margret didn’t know how to finish this sentence. There really was no reason not to take Emma to this Storybrooke place. There was nothing keeping her here- not until school started up again at least. Mary Margret thought of the wish she made in the fountain, a wish for true love to find her. She never said that that love couldn’t be her daughter. Mary Margret sighed again.

“Ok kid, I’ll take you to Storybrooke, _just_ until August turns up, ok?” Emma smiled and nodded at her. She immediately stood up, picked up her bag (which Mary Margret somehow missed in the initial chaos, even though it was almost as big as Emma) and headed towards the door.

“Uh, Emma” Mary Margret called after her. “I don’t know where you’re going- it’s the middle of the night and dark out. I’m not leaving ‘till the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note- I think I've aged August/Pinocchio up by a few years. Next time- they get to Storybrooke and meet Regina!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Mary Margret travel to Storybrooke and meet two friendly faces and two not-so-friendly faces.

Mary Margret woke earlier than expected the next morning. Dawn was only just breaking and there was a strange stillness to the morning. Mary Margret got showered and dressed in one of her signature cute-blouse-and-cute-pants combos. Her pixie cut hair was messier than usual, but she liked it.

In the living room Mary Margret found little Emma still fast asleep on the couch. Wrapped in various blankets, and with the sun shining in on her face and golden hair, she looked like an angel.

Emma had left her book out on the kitchen counter. Its pages open at the first meeting of Snow White and Prince Charming. Mary Margret read the story as she finished her breakfast. She liked this Snow White- the one who kicked ass and whom met her true love whilst robbing him. She liked Charming too. She felt an unexpected warmth in her heart as she gazed at their pictures.

_“I will find you. I always will find you.”_

Snow and Charmings promise to each other echoed her own and caused a lump to form in her throat. And yet she couldn’t take her eyes off of the illustration of Charming.

“Are you ready to go?” Emma asked, startling Mary Margret. She was already dressed and had clearly repacked her back, the contents of which piqued Mary Margrets interest the night before. Inside was 5 tops, 1 pair of trousers, a weeks’ worth of underwear and socks, 2 sets of PJs, a toothbrush (but no toothpaste), a hairbrush, a toy swan, and a baby blanket that Mary Margret instantly recognised- she had bought it when she found out she was pregnant. It was white, knitted, and had Emmas name embroidered in purple (or at least the name Emma was on it when she bought it). Mary Margret could tell that the contents of the bag was all that Emma really had in the world. And it made her heart ache.

“I’m ready when you are” Mary Margret replied handing the book back to Emma, who had grabbed an apple for her own breakfast. She quickly washed her dishes and grabbed her bag before heading out of her apartment and down to her car.

 ---

Emma and Mary Margret stayed quite throughout most of the journey. Mary Margret was not a confident driver, and her little yellow VW Beetle constantly felt as if it was about to break down. Fortunately, Emma seemed pretty content just staring out of the car window meaning that Mary Margret could just concentrate on driving.

They stopped just over the border into Maine for a quick bite to eat. Emma at this point had taken out her book to read again. Mary Margret looked at Emma as she read the book- the story of Cinderella this time. Her hair was tucked neatly behind her ears and she nibbled on her bottom lip as she read.

_I always will find you._

“So where did you get the book?” Mary Margret enquired, wanting to know why it had such an effect on her. “There’s no author or anything”.

“I just found it one day” Emma shrugged. “In my wardrobe at Augusts place. He says he had never seen it before, but I don’t believe him.”

“Could you not use your superpower on him to find out if he was lying?”

“Nah, it doesn’t work on August for some reason.”

Mary Margret raised her brow. “Tell me more about August. You said that he adopted you”. She was sceptical about him. What kind of 18-year-old boy adopts a 10-year-old girl. The word _creep_ (along with a few others) entered her mind.

“August is like a big brother to me” Emma started, with a look on her face that suggested that she knew what Mary Margret was thinking. “We ended up at the same group home when I was born. He was 8 at the time. The doctors think that he must have had some sort of trauma or something since he couldn’t remember his family or anything before coming to the home.”

Emma paused to take a gulp of her hot chocolate. “When he was 12- I think since I was 4- he went to an all-boys home. But he wrote to me and stuff. He was always looking out for me. He was always really good with wood too, so he got an apprenticeship at a carpenter when he was 16. And that meant he had some money saved when he left the home at 18. So, he got a place and adopted me.” Emma took another sip of her drink.

“He’s a good guy. He’s not some weirdo or anything” Emma added, still sensing the tension within Mary Margret.

“But he still sent you- a 10-year-old girl- out on her own to find me. That’s just reckless” Mary Margret added.

Emma smirked. “There’s GPS tracking on my phone. There’s no way he’d lose me.”

\---

The rest of the journey to Storybrooke took Emma and Mary Margret off of the main roads and on to smaller ones that twisted through the forest.

“It’s as if no one is supposed to find this place” Mary Margret thought to herself. The sight of a sign that had the words “Welcome to Storybrooke” emblazoned on it was a welcome sight indeed as they entered the town.

The main street was oddly quiet. There were plenty of people, but no energy to their actions. As if they were all simply going through the motions. “I get that feeling” Mary Margret thought to herself. The only place around that looked even remotely inviting was a diner with the word GRANNYS on the sign. Mary Margret pulled up in front, stopped the car, and went inside.

It was warm and had a classic vibe to it. Behind the counter, two women stood quietly squabbling. One was an elderly woman (“That must be Granny” Mary Margret noted), and the other was a young woman who was more undressed than dressed. The two women abruptly ended their conversation as soon as they spotted Mary Margret and Emma. Something told Mary Margret that this town didn’t see a lot of outsiders.

“What can I get for ya?” the older woman asked making her way towards them.

“Two hot chocolates with cinnamon, please. And a place to stay if possible.” It was Emma who answered, before Mary Margret could even comprehend the question.

The woman smiled at Emma. “You’re in luck kid. I run a B&B upstairs. The reception’s through there. Just pop round when you’re down with your drinks.”

Emma and Mary Margret grabbed their drinks and took a seat in one of the booths.

“What was that about?” Mary Margret asked.

“What?” Emma shrugged. “I was thirsty, and we need a place to stay until August gets here. Unless you want to sleep in your car.”

Mary Margret rolled her eyes. “And when is August getting here?”

“About a week.”

“A week” Mary Margret muttered, rolling her eyes again. Emma got up to visit the little-girls-room, leaving Mary Margret alone.

As she took a sip of her hot chocolate, her eyes were drawn to the woman who had just stormed in. Her hair was dark and short, and her fierce look surprisingly suited her sensible pant-suit.

“My coffee” the woman snapped at ‘Granny’. This it appeared was a common occurrence as Granny was completely unmoved by this womans tone.

“One cappuccino-to-go for Mayor Mills” Granny replied, producing a cup from seemingly no-where.

The woman spun on her heels to leave but stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she saw Mary Margret. She blinked at them a few times in disbelieve before putting on a saccharine sweet smile.

“You must be new in town” she asked, approaching the booth.

“Just visiting” Mary Margret replied.

“Well I’m Mayor Regina Mills, and as mayor, it’s my duty to wish you a pleasant stay in Storybrooke. I assume you’ll be staying here at Grannys, but if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask me.”

Reginas fake smile slipped slightly as a man entered the diner. He approached the counter, and was handed a wad of cash by Granny, neither of them saying a word to each other.

“Hello Madame Mayor” the man said.

“Mr Gold” Regina nodded in reply.

Just then Emma returned. She took no notice of anyone else, but instead began talking to Mary Margret about the jukebox she had just spotted.

“Is this you daughter?” Regina asked, her eyes wide and smile slipping with every passing moment.

“Uh yeah,” Mary Margret replied hesitantly. “I’m Mary Margret and this is Emma.”

It was Mr Gold who replied, just before leaving. “Emma; What a lovely name.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've changed a lot of the backstory for Emma and August. It was the only way I could make it work, lol.


	4. Chapter 4

She isn’t sure how she managed it, but Regina holds it together until she gets home. As the door shuts, she lets out an all mighty scream. If there was magic in this land, then she would have just demolished an entire block.

Regina hadn’t felt this angry since she first discovered that Snow White wasn’t in Storybrooke. Her plans to torture her for all time fell apart; but she took solace in the knowledge that she’d be alone. It was the fact that she still had the baby that angered her. Regina composed herself. All of that was still true; Snow was alone and didn’t recognise her, meaning that she was indeed cursed. Regina still had all the power.

A small, cruel smile crept across Reginas face. Snow White- or Mary Margret- was now in Storybrooke, and Regina knew that she could keep her here for as long as she liked. Her mind was racing with new ways to mess with Mary Margret and her “little brat” Emma. Regina picked up her phone and called her #1 lacky Sidney Glass.

“Sidney, I need you to do some digging for me. A woman called Mary Margret. Last name Blanchard” (Well everything else about her cursed persona was as planned, thought Regina, so why not her last name).

“Get back to me, ASAP. Oh, and keep all of this off the record. At least for now”. She hung up and smiled to herself. She felt _good_. Really good. So, Regina did what she always did when she felt this way- she called Sheriff Graham.

\---

After her “meeting” with Graham, Regina had asked him to keep an eye on the two visitors. He reported back with their actions for the next three days, which mainly consisted of lazy brunches at Grannys followed by exploring the town, it’s beaches, and the forest trails, before having an early meal and retiring to their room for the night.

Sidneys endeavours had been rather fruitless. Mary Margret as it seemed was a rather respectable teacher who lived in Boston. She lived alone and all in all provided Regina with nothing to hold against her. Despite this, Regina set her plan into motion.

On the fourth morning of Emma and Mary Margrets stay, Regina entered Grannys as they were having brunch. Most of the locals shifted awkwardly in their chair, but Emma and Mary Margret took no notice. The two of them had their noses stuck in books- a tattered copy of _Death on the Nile_ for Mary Margret, and a large storybook for Emma.

“This is early for you Madame Mayor is it not” said the waitress, (“Red Riding Hood- no Ruby here” Regina said to herself) cautiously approaching Regina, who was standing a foot or so away from Mary Margrets booth.

“Yes, well I’m heading over to the hospital today. They volunteers to help with the rounds” Regina replied on a clear, loud voice, hoping to attract the attention of Mary Margret and Emma. It worked too, as after Ruby had taken Reginas order Mary Margret asked what kind of help they needed.

“Simple stuff really- giving out flowers to the patients and talking to them. There’s a children’s ward too. You could read to them from your book Emma” Regina added, spying a drawing in the book that looked suspiciously like her- or rather The Evil Queen. A shiver went down her spine, but she ignored it.

Mary Margret agreed to help in anyway she and Emma could, and immediately left for the hospital. Regina smiled inwardly and left not long after.

\---

Emma and Mary Margret spent the rest of the morning reading to the kids in the childrens ward. Emma read a rather twisted version of _Cinderella_ from her book. Whilst the adults appreciated the gesture, they agreed that maybe she should read that version next time.

In the afternoon they wander the wards giving out flowers and talking to the patents. When Regina arrives, she askes them to follow her to a room which sat out on its own.

“Why are we in this part of the hospital?” Mary Margret asks.

“Tell me. Do you know this man?” Regina begins, completely ignoring the question.

“No. Why? Who is he?”

“He's a John Doe, coma patient. No one's claimed him” Regina lets out a false sigh but keeps her eyes on Mary Margret who was giving him some rather obvious heart-eyes.

“Maybe someday he'll wake up. Maybe someone who loves him will find him” responded Mary Margret.

“That would be nice for him. But I wouldn't count on it. Excuse me” Regina left the room feeling confident in the success of the first phase of her plan.

“I know who he is” pipes up Emma, who had been completely silent in Reginas presence. Mary Margret looks at her but says nothing.

“He’s Prince Charming” Emma continues, opening her book at a picture of Charming. “Look here- when Snow meets Charming for the first time, she hits him with a rock which scars his chin. John Doe has the exact same scar on his chin- see!”

Mary Margret raised an eye brow. Whilst she didn’t believe Emma, she had to admit it was a strange coincidence.

“Is everyone else in this town a fairy tale character too?” Mary Margret asked sarcastically, not really expecting an answer. But Emma gave her one anyway.

“I’m not sure. I think the Mayor lady might be the Evil Queen- they’re both called Regina, which _can’t_ be a coincidence. Other than that, I don’t know. Except that you’re Snow White of course.”

Mary Margret balked at this statement from Emma. There was no way she was Snow White.

“Following that logic, Emma, he and I are each other’s one true love.” Mary Margret tried to say sympathetically. “And also, in that case he’s your father.” It was with Emmas little nod yes that Mary Margrets heart broke. Here’s this kid who never knew her parents- _of course_ she’d want them to a prince and a princess. What kid wouldn’t.

\---

When Regina returned to John Does room, she was surprised to see Emma there sitting on her own.

“Emma my dear, what are you doing here all on your own?”

“Mary Margret went to finish the rounds, whilst I decided to stay and read to Mr. Doe. It’s the story of Snow White.”

Regina caught another glimpse of the story book. On one page was a dense wall of text; on the other was an illustration that looked suspiciously similar to Snow White and Charming on their wedding day. Another chill went down Reginas spine. Finally, something clicked- this was Snow Whites daughter, she was the so-called Saviour. And here she was with a story book that contained the truth about, well, _everything_.

Regina was furious but had to remain calm and collected, especially since Mary Margret had just returned to pick up Emma. Regina stormed out of the room leaving Mary Margret and Emma. As Emma gathered up all of her things, Mary Margret found herself longingly gazing at John Doe, her heart skipping a beat. Just before leaving, Emma said goodbye to John Doe and leant over him give him a kiss on his cheek.

And if Mary Margret and Emma had stayed just a moment longer then they would have seen his hand twitch for the first time in ten years.


	5. Chapter 5

August arrived in Storybrooke 10 days after Emma and Mary Margret. Mary Margret had initially been frustrated by Augusts delay, but relaxed as she found the small town to be growing on her. Mary Margret and Emma visited John Doe every day since their first visit, reading to him, telling him about their lives, and just generally making small talk. Mary Margret was hesitant at first, but when the head doctor- Dr Whale- had told them that John Does condition was improving after every visit, they knew they couldn’t stop.

Augusts arrival was met with some shock amongst the townsfolk who had never actually seen a motorbike in real life.

“Where’d you get the bike?” Emma asked, giving August a tight hug.

“I, uh, borrowed it from a friend. It’s a bit of a long story actually” He replied before turning to Mary Margret. “You must be Miss Blanchard. It’s nice to meet you.” He stretched out his hand and gave her a warm smile. When Mary Margret went to shake his hand in reply, he kissed it. She rolled her eyes but smiled and laughed, before suggesting that they grab dinner at Grannys. By the end of their first meeting, Mary Margret could see the genuine sibling-like bond between Emma and August, and grew to like him very much. But she could sense _something_ about him- a shadow behind his eyes; unspoken knowledge; or a dangerous secret.

Unbeknownst to them, Sheriff Graham had been keeping tabs on the trio since Augusts arrival, reporting everything back to Regina.

\---

The next morning August joined Emma and Mary Margret for breakfast. The night before Emma had told him all about Storybrooke and how they were going to save the life of a certain John Doe. Mary Margret rolled her eyes at the exaggeration but was happy to see Emma so up beat and positive.

Mary Margret had planned on going back to Boston that day, now that August had returned for Emma, but had been persuaded by Emma to stay just a while longer. Mary Margret couldn’t understand it, but Emma had a hold on her she had never experienced before. The idea of her normal life in Boston no longer seemed normal without Emma in it.

After they finished breakfast, Emma ran back to the room to grab her book so that she could read it to John Doe, leaving Mary Margret alone with August for the first time.

“So, August” began Mary Margret, “why _did_ you want us to meet you in Storybrooke? And what took you so long to get here?”

“Umm…” August faltered, unsure what to say. He knew that he had to be honest with Mary Margret, but also knew that he had to be careful with his words. “To be honest, I think my father might live here. That’s what took me so long, I was trying to find some info on him but was unsuccessful.”

Before Mary Margret could respond Emma returned and dragged the two of them off to the hospital.

\---

_“Who is he exactly” Regina snarled down the phone to Graham._

_“His name is August Booth. I looked him up and he went through the foster system with Emma. I think he’s technically Emmas legal guardian”_

_This took Regina by surprise. “So, Mary Margret isn’t Emmas guardian?”_

_“No, I think she gave her up for adoption at birth" Graham paused for a moment, concerned by Reginas possible motives. "I don’t want to speak out of place but, why is this so important Madame Mayor? They aren’t doing anything wrong.”_

_“It’s just that Storybrooke’s a small-town, Sheriff. And I don’t want it to get any bigger.”_

\---

Mary Margret and August left Emma reading to John Doe for a few minutes to grab a coffee. She asked about his father but could tell that he was reluctant to say anymore. Instead she focused on Emma- about her life before meeting Mary Margret. August shared a few of is favourite stories which made Mary Margret laugh.

“I can’t believe how attached she’s become to that book” said August as they walked back to the room.

“I can” replied Mary Margret in a dreamy tone. “What do you think stories are for? These stories? The classics? There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. And Emma hasn't had the easiest life. The book gives her the most important thing anyone can have; hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing.”

August looked at Mary Margret thoughtfully. She was everything he hoped she’d be.

“Emma told me that she thinks that you’re Snow White.”

Mary Margret laughed. “Did she also tell you that John Doe is Prince Charming?” she asked jokingly.

August nodded with a grin on his face. “Yeah she did”

“So, what do you think- am I a fairy tale princess?”

“What do I think? Well I think that Emma has a funny way of being right about _stuff_.” He gave Mary Margret a knowing look and joined Emma in John Does room.

\---

When it was time for them to leave, Mary Margret told Emma and August to go on ahead- she’d catch them up. For just a moment, a little sliver of Mary Margrets heart wanted to believe in the stories. She leant over John Doe and kissed his forehead. Nothing happened at first, and Mary Margret left furious at herself for acting so irrationally.

But moments later a miracle happened. John Doe woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina was shocked to hear from Dr Whale that John Doe was awake. Her mind was racing- how was this possible? Whilst she rushed to the hospital and played the part of concerned Mayor, inside she was seething. All of this, she knew, was because of Mary Margret and Emma. But _how_ was it possible- this was a land without magic- wasn’t it?

\---

Mary Margret, Emma, and August were sitting in Grannys when they heard the news about John Doe. One of the nurses had come in for dinner and was gushing about this miracle. Emma wanted to see him immediately but was persuaded by August and the nurse to wait until the Doctor were happy with his condition first. Mary Margrets thoughts, however, were on the kiss she gave him as she left.

“It’s just a coincidence” she said to herself. “His condition had been improving. It was nothing to do with me”

But a small smile crept across her face. Whilst she knew it wasn’t true loves kiss, for a fraction of a second, she believed in magic.

\---

The next day Emma and Mary Margret were given permission to visit John Doe- or David, which was apparently the name he remembered having. He was sitting up right in his bed, reading a newspaper, and smiled as soon as he saw them.

“You two must be the two who have been reading to me for the past few days”

“You remember us?” Emma asked, overly excited at the prospect.

David chuckled in reply. “No, but the staff told me about the two of you. You must be Emma, right?”

“Yeah” she beamed “And this is Mary Margret”. Mary Margret locked eyes with David. The two of them smiled and nodded in hello. She felt as if she couldn’t breathe. There was something about him- his eyes, his smile, his voice- that seemed familiar and safe, yet new and exciting. Lost in her own thoughts, Mary Margret didn’t realise that David and Emma were talking until she heard Emma mention her name.

“Mary Margret, what story should I read to him first?”

She looked at Emma with a loving smile. “I think you should read him your favourite story”.

“The tale of Snow White and Prince Charming it is then” Emma replied with a grin.

“Why Snow White?” asked David.

“Because she’s strong and hopeful. She never gives up. And Charming’s pretty cool too” she threw a glance at Mary Margret, who was simply relieved that Emma didn’t mention any curses.

David laughed. “The tale of Snow White and Prince Charming it is then.”

\---

Emma and Mary Margret spent the rest of the morning talking to David, when rather unexpectedly a woman entered the room, followed by Regina.

“David! David, is that you?” The woman cried. She ran over to his bed and pushed Emma aside.

“Who is that?” asked Mary Margret to Regina. “Kathyrn, His wife” she replied.

\---

Mary Margret was standing with Kathryn and Regina just outside Davids room. Her heart and mind were racing. _“What’s going on. Something’s not right”_ she thought to herself.

"Thank you. Thank you for finding my David" said Kathryn.

"I don't understand" Mary Margret replied, almost in shock. "You didn't...you didn't know that he was here in a coma?"

"A few years ago, David and I were not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave. And he did. And I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made."

"You didn't go look for him?"

"I assumed he'd left town all this time. And now I know why I never heard from him. Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever – say I'm sorry. Now we get a second chance."

Dr Whale walked up to the trio declaring that what had happened was nothing short of a miracle.

"He's okay?" Kathryn asked, with wide eyes.

"Ah, physically, he's on the mend", replied Whale "But, um, his memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all."

Mary Margaret interjected with a question of her own "What brought him back?"

"That's the thing. There's no explanation. Something just clicked in him."

Her heart leapt slightly, before breaking all together. He was married. That was all that mattered now.

In a flurry of movement, Emma was escorted out of Davids room whilst Kathryn was allowed in. Emma tries to protest, but Mary Margret ushers her out. She catches Davids eye; he doesn’t want them to leave as much as they don’t want to go. Emma pouted at Regina, who seemed to be basking in the events that just unfolded.

“I could hear what you were saying” Emma began, "And I'm sorry, but Mrs. Nolan? Kind of feels like her story could be a load of crap. All this time, there's a guy lying around in a coma and nobody puts it in the news, nobody goes looking. Something's not right here."

Regina pouted back at Emma but replied in a sickly sweet and rather condescending manner. "Well, what else would make sense to you? Why would Miss Nolan lie? Do you think I cast a spell on her? And here I thought you and Mary Margaret would be pleased. True love won out. So, bask in the moment, dear. Were it not for you two, they would have lived their lives completely alone.”

\---

Over the next few days Mary Margaret did everything she could to avoid seeing David, despite Emmas pleas to visit him again. “It would be inappropriate” Mary Margaret insisted, but Emma remained unconvinced.

Despite a strong urge to stay in Storybrooke, Mary Margaret began making plans to return to Boston. Even Emma, who was normally bubbly and bright was now a shell of herself. Mary Margaret could tell that Emmas heart was breaking as she told her about leaving. They were walking slowly along one of the forest trails, taking in the dusk light.

“But you woke David- didn’t you” Emma asked in a small voice, completely out of the blue. Mary Margaret didn’t respond but breathed in deeply. She glanced at Emma, unsure of where she was coming from.

“The day he woke, you stayed behind for a few seconds. I know you told me- and August- to go on ahead, but I peaked in at you. You kissed him and he woke up!”

Mary Margaret was flabbergasted. “Where is August anyway? He’s your guardian is he not? He should be the one looking after you.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “He’s talking to a guy about maybe getting a job here in town. And you like hanging out with me so don’t complain. And also don’t change the subject- you woke Charming!”

“His name is David- “

“So you don’t deny it.”

“Ok Emma, yes I kissed him. And not long after he woke up. Besides he has a wife- there’s nothing to keep me here. And, ok, I guess for a fraction of a second, I believed in true loves kiss, but it doesn’t make any sense. Magic’s not real!”

“Magic _is_ real, Mary Margaret” pleaded Emma. “It’s the way I feel when August makes me laugh; or when I say something silly, and you smile. It’s the way the birds seem to talk to you; and the way I feel when you say goodnight. It’s the glint in Davids eyes when he first saw you. I feel magic every time I turn the pages of my book, and I _know_ you do too.”

Emmas eyes were wide with wonder. Mary Margaret looked down at her and smiled.

“I felt it when I made a wish in a fountain the night you found me” admitted Mary Margaret. They sat together on a bench situated in a clearing in the woods, surrounded by flowers and singing birds. A wave of emotion swept over Mary Margaret; for the first time she truly understood her own feelings towards Emma.

“I don’t know if I _really_ believe in magic Emma. But I know one thing for sure- I believe in _you_. You found me against all odds. The book says that the child of Snow and Charming would be the saviour. Now, I’m not saying that I’m a fairy tale character, but I know that you are the saviour Emma, because you saved me. My life was empty before you. It’s only been a few weeks but my whole world is so much better with you in it. And I may not _actually_ believe that I am Snow White, but I believe that I could be strong, and hopeful like her. I believe in you, Emma; I believe in me; I believe in _us_.”

Mary Margarets eyes were swimming with tears, but she fought through them and smiled. “I love you Emma.”

Emma was also close to tears. “I love you too, mom” she replied, the word _mom_ sitting unfamiliar yet so right on her tongue. Mary Margaret almost gasped at the word but realised just how right it felt to be called her mother.

Without hesitation, Emma reached up and placed a kiss on Mary Margarets cheek. And for the second time in a week, a miracle happened. A shockwave rippled through the two of them, followed by a beam of light.

There was a moment- both fleeting and eternal- that changed everything. Mary Margaret looked at Emma in shock and awe.

“Emma…” she whispered. Emma looked at her mother and smiled. It was True Loves Kiss. She knew it was. They both knew it was.

They had broken the curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the pacing of this chapter is all over the place, but I realised that what I wanted to write was different to where the fic was going. So it was a bit of a dramatic course correction. Anyway I hope you enjoy! <3


	7. Chapter 7

Regina

Regina was in her office when it happened. A wave of power surged through her making her gasp. She recognised it instantly. _Magic_. More specifically light magic- true love’s magic. She ran across the room to the window and gazed outside. Everywhere she saw people reunited with each other. It wasn’t long before their eyes turned towards the Town Hall. To her. They knew what she had done. She cast the curse. But now, her curse was broken.

But how? This was a land without magic. Wasn’t it? She felt a tingle in her chest. There was magic here- she could feel it. And if she knew, there were others in town who would too. So, although her plans had failed, she did not feel defeated. Because for her, the game had only just begun.

\---

Mr Gold

Mr Gold was in his shop when it happened. Whilst all he seemed to be doing was polishing some silverware, he was also plotting, scheming, planning. The arrival of the Saviour did not go as planned. She was 18 years too young. And her mother was in tow. What happened when Regina cast the curse? For days that question plagued him, but now he was past it. He knew his time was better spent planning for whatever came next.

Plan A was to get Emma and Mary Margret to leave town once but return when Emma was 28. Whilst getting them to leave would be easy, getting them to come back would prove difficult. But Gold was smart. He knew now the consequences of not having all the cards. So, he also focused on preparing Plan B- what to do if the curse broke.

When the wave of power surged through him, he barely blinked. He recognised it instantly, of course. It was magic. More specifically light magic- true love’s magic. The curse was broken.

“Plan B it is then” he muttered to himself, continuing to polish the silverware.

\---

David

David was sitting in with Kathryn when it happened. The two of them had been looking through old photos of their life together. He had no recollection of anything, except for a dog- a sheepdog- named Colby. And even then, his memories of him seemed like a dream- of running across a farm or through a forest. With Kathryn nothing seemed right. He tried, because he knew in is heart that she was a good person. But he did not love her.

And then it happened. A surge of power; a ray of light; lasting forever yet barely a second. Within a blink of an eye he did remember the woman sitting beside him. But not as Kathryn.

“Abigail?” David asked, his voice trembling.

She had leapt up on her feet immediately after realising what had happened. She nodded in reply to his question but looked lost in her own thoughts. Kathryn- no _Abigail_ \- turned and looked at David. There was a thousand things they should have said to each other, but words failed them both.

“I think you have a princess to find” Abigail said, breaking the silence.

“And you a prince” David replied, with his signature Charming grin. And without another word, the two of them ran out the room to find their respective true loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but it brings everyone up to the same point in time. There's more to come but I've recently started a new job so I've got less time to write- but hopefully I'll be back sooner rather than later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Curse Is Broken! The Charmings Are Reuntied But Some Of Their friends Are Looking For Their Loved Ones An dNeed Their Help.  
> Basically the start of a few chapters of Charrming family fluff as they help their friends out a bit (and Snowing will get reacquainted).

David ran out of the hospital at break-neck speed. Before he knew it, his feet had carried him to the town centre. As he stood outside what was once the town library he looked across the junction and saw the one thing he was searching for.

“Snow!” he calls across the street.

Mary Margaret- or Snow White as she would be from now on- looked up from the girl at her side. “Charming” she whispered, before running to him.

“You found me” Snow said, holding him in a tight embrace.

“Did you ever doubt I would?” David replied. Snow laughed and sobbed- her heart filling with joy.

In their moment of embrace, neither of them noticed the Emma catching up to Snow. 

“Dad?” she says hesitantly. Snow laughed again, looking down at her daughter.

“Yeah, kid. I suppose so” David replied with a smile. He knelt down, and- apprehensively- touched Emma's face. Emma looked at David with warm eyes- he knew that this was everything she had ever wanted. David hugged her, tears in his eyes. After a moment, David picked Emma up. She laughed in a way she never had before. The excitement of being held by someone with unconditional love was overwhelming but just _right_.

“She did it, David. She saved all of us” Snow said calmly, looking at her husband and daughter together for the first time.

“I... Well...” Emma began to reply, but before she could she burst out laughing. The joy in the air was too much to contain and soon all of the little family were in a fit of the giggles.

Before long the trio were joined by the friends of Snow White and Prince Charming- including Red, Granny, and seven loyal dwarves. Whilst the dwarves bowed in respect, Granny and Red hugged them with glee. And soon after the rest of the ton where reuniting with their loved ones and heading to Grannys to both find others and celebrate.

\---

An elderly man walked into Grannys that evening. Amongst the revelers he seemed sad. In his heart he knew the curse was broken, but he was unable to find what he was looking for. But it was the strange occurrence earlier that lingered with him.

“Geppetto!” Mary Margaret exclaimed in delight in seeing her old friend. She hugged him but could sense that something was worrying him.

“Geppetto, what’s wrong?” she asked.

“Princess Snow, Prince David” he began, “I am so glad the curse is broken and that you have found each other- and your child” he added, looking down at Emma. “There is something I must tell you now, to clear my conscience. The wardrobe I built for you. The one that transported you to this world- you did not go alone.”

“Of course I did” Mary Margaret replied causally. “The wardrobe only had enough magic to transport one person.”

“No, that was a lie I made The Blue Fairy tell you. It had enough magic to transport two, and it did- you... and my son... Pinocchio.”

Mary Margaret gasped, but it was David who replied.

“I could have gone with her? With Snow?”

“There is no apology I could give that could ever make up for what I did. But I am so sorry”

David clenched his fist. There was a sense of anger within him that was unexpectedly diffused by Emma

“Dad, What are you doing? He's apologizing.”

“No, no, that's okay. I deserve whatever he does to me.”

David sighed. “No, that isn't me. Geppetto, I am so sorry. I'm not myself. You just made a mistake. I would have done the same thing for my child. I forgive you. You were protecting your son.”

“So, where is he?” Mary Margret interjected.

“Alas I do not know. I will keep looking for him. But for now, I must ask if you have seen the boy August. I was speaking to him earlier about doing some work for me. But when the curse broke, he ran away. He seemed like a good boy, and I know he was important to you Emma. I must want to make sure that he’s ok.”

“Of course,” Mary Margret replied. “Emma and I will call him later. We’ll let you know when we hear back from him. But until then enjoy the night. I know Archie’s dying to see you.” She smiled earnestly, and he nodded in reply before going to see his old friend.

“Emma,” Mary Margret said once Geppetto was out of earshot, “How long did you say you had known August for.”

“All my life” she replied. A moment later her eyes widened as she caught on to Mary Margrets train of thought. “He is good with wood” she mumbled before sprinting off to Augusts room.

Mary Margret and David followed after her. “Wait!” David cried just before she knocked on the door. “Could someone _please_ fill me in on what’s going on?”

There was a brief pause as Emma caught her breath.

“August and I were in the same group home when I was born and he was 8. He _said_ that couldn’t remember his family or life before the home. But what if that was a lie. What if he had to say that because the truth was too crazy to be true. And that ever since he’s been looking out for me. Besides, he’s the one who got me in touch with mom. _And_ he came to town to find his father”

David took a moment to take all of this new information in. “Are you two suggesting that _August_ is actually _Pinocchio_?” Both mother and daughter nodded, but David kept a brow raised in disbelieve.

“They’re right you know” said a voice from behind the door, startling them. August opened the door. He was blushing out of embarrassment and shame. “You guys talk really loudly. Well, Emma does at least.” Emma giggled and August raised a half smile.

“Why did you run when the curse broke?” Mary Margret asked softy. In her heart here was so much she wanted to say to him. But she knew that now was not the time.

“I panicked and just ran” He shrugged.

“Well,” David replied. “He’s downstairs right now if you want to make things right with him. I’m sure he’d understand.”

Emma took Augusts hand and gave him a look that said everything and yet so much more than any of them could have said to August.

“Ok” he nodded, shutting the door behind him. Within a minute they were approaching Geppetto again.

“Ah, August! I am glad you are ok. What happened earlier?” Geppetto asked.

“It’s, um, a bit complicated. But I’ll start at the beginning. You see, my name isn’t August. It’s Pinocchio."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So life got in the way, which is why this took longer to write than I had hoped. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Emma fell asleep about an hour after the big reunion. Her head lay on Davids shoulder; a half-drunk mug of hot chocolate sitting in front of her. David and Snow gave each other a knowing look and said their goodnights to their friends before carrying Emma up to her and Snows room.

Emmas bed was closest to the window. In the early mornings before Snow woke up, Emma liked to look out at the town below. Snow pulled back the bed cover and closed the curtains, as David took off Emmas socks and shoes before laying her down in her bed.

It was Snow who gave the final, warm, motherly touch- tucking Emma in and kissing her forehead. David smiled. As Cursed-David, he had known this girl for such a short amount of time but had grown to love her in a way he could not understand. Now that the curse was broken, everything he felt made sense; and he loved her an infinite amount more.

“I best be going too” David murmured, not wanting to disturb Emma.

“You’re not staying?” Snow whispered in replied, her voice trembling with vague disappointment.

“I don’t think that’d be appropriate” said David, looking over to Emma. Snow gave an understanding nod in agreement.

“But, I have an idea about our living arrangement, if you trust me” he said wryly, raising an eyebrow.

Snow swooned. If they had been alone she would have pounced on him in a heartbeat. “Of course I trust you” she replied.

“Good. Then I’ll tell you about it in the morning” he held her hand for a moment before kissing it. “Goodnight”, he said with a wink.

\---

Emma was already dressed when Snow woke. She was pouring over her book again, taking in every word.

“Morning Emma” said Snow, with a groggy early morning voice.

“Morning Mom. Where’s Dad?” asked Emma.

Snows heart filled with joy at those two words- _mom_ and _dad_. Still so new to her, but still so right too.

“He…had some errands to run” She replied, getting out of her bed. “We’ll see him soon.”

Snow got herself ready and the two of them headed down to the diner for breakfast. Sitting there, in what had become “their booth” was David, nursing a cup of coffee.

“Dad!” Emma cried, running into his arms.

“Morning kiddo” he replied with a laugh. Once free of Emmas grip they sat down together for their first full day as a family. Within a minute Granny placed their usual order down in front of them, with a side of her usual dry wit.

“So,” David began, taking a bite of his eggs. “I’ve been thinking about our living arrangements. I’m assuming we’re staying here in Storybrooke” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Whilst Emma practically yelled in agreement, Snow simply smiled and nodded. Later they’d discuss the logistics of sorting out her life in Boston, but not now.

“Well I’ve been asking around and I think I might have found a place- just for short while, but it could be home.”

\---

Later that morning, the little trio found themselves standing on a landing outside what was known as a loft. The current owner opened the door for them but gave them space to look around on their own.

The door opened into the open plan living/kitchen room. On the far side was a bathroom, and opposite it was the master bedroom. A set of stairs jutted down from a mezzanine that provided another bedroom.

Emma immediately started exploring every corner of the place at great speed. Snow and David on the other hand took their time to look things over.

“I know it’s not a castle, but I kinda like it” said David. “It feels like home.”

“It reminds me a bit of my place in Boston” Snow replied. “But it’s cosier, and yeah, more like home.” She smiled at David. This place felt _right_.

“What do you think kiddo?” called David to Emma, who was exploring the upstairs room.

“I love it!” she replied, bounding down the stairs.

“Well then,” Snow began, “I think this might be home.”

\---

It took a ridiculously short period of time to buy the loft, as the very next morning Snow and David got the keys to their new home. The Mary Margret side of Snow was slightly sceptical of the process but resigned to accept that things were done differently in Storybrooke than in Boston.

She spent most of the morning trying to sort out how to get her stuff down from Boston, whilst David kept Emma busy by going to get paint and other supplies for the loft. Whilst not the most entertaining trip for most 10 year olds, Emma was full of joy, as she clearly enjoyed spending time with her father. David liked it too. His daughter was enthusiastic and inquisitive, asking questions about his life in the Enchanted Forest. She seemed particularly interested in the story about the princess who taught him how to fight with a sword.

“Will you teach me?” Emma asked.

“Maybe when you’re a bit older. Or maybe your mother could teach you how to use a bow and arrow. She’s one of the best marksmen I’ve ever met.” David replied, with a laugh.

Emmas mind was racing with thoughts of a fairy tale world. But David, however, was far too aware of whispers from the townsfolk. No one had seen Regina in days, and they were wary of her. Mr Gold was also absent from the town, with his shop being shut since the curse broke. Half the town was close to braking down Reginas down; whilst the other half was considering fleeing her wrath.

David shared his concerns with Snow later that night. They had just put Emma to bed and were sharing their first few moments alone for ten years.

“We should call a town meeting” Snow suggested. David could tell that Snow was now over-thinking every detail of what might happen. She kept talking, but David interrupted her by taking her hand.

“Snow”, he said with a smile. “I know you want to help and take charge, but now is not the time for that. It can wait till morning.”

Snow looked at David. Her heart skipped a beat.

“OK then. What do you suggest we do tonight?” she teasingly asked him.

David leant in and kissed her with a great force of passion. Neither spoke but both knew exactly what they wanted. And with one great romantic gesture, Snow White was swept off her feet by her Prince Charming and carried through to their bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Deep in the heart of Storybrooke stood a grand mansion. It was in the middle of a street filled with equally grand buildings, but this one had a sense of the mystical about it. And that was why Mayor Regina Mills and Mr Gold were hiding there. Hiding was, perhaps, an overstatement but the two of them were definitely laying low.

It had been two weeks since the curse broke; two weeks since Regina knocked on Golds door with an offer of a truce. In order for him to help and protect her she would reunite him with the one thing she knew he loved- Belle. Whilst he was furious with Regina over her actions regarding Belle, he agreed to her terms and once he was reunited with Belle, he found a place where the three of them could stay and plan his next move. He knew he would get revenge eventually.

Which lead them to this stately manor. To Regina, this was simply a rather elite part of town; but Gold knew the truth behind this particular building, and who was said to live there. But now was not the time for such stories- now was the time for planning.

Regina let Gold take the lead. She knew better than to question her old teacher. He wanted to know how to leave the town without suffering from any of the side effects that had plagued any of the other townsfolk that had tried to leave- that being permanent memory loss- and had tasked Regina with figuring this out. But that was only one small part of his plan and he couldn’t risk sharing the full thing with her. The only person he could trust was Belle.

On the night exactly two weeks after the curse broke, Gold and Belle sat out on their bedroom balcony. Regina had already gone to bed and Gold knew that now was the time to share the full extent of his plan with Belle. Starting with _why_ he wanted the Dark Curse cast.

“So you went through all of that- teaching Regina, bring Snow and David together, and ensuring Emmas birth just so you could find Bae?” Belle asked in a hushed tone after hearing Golds speech. She sat in disbelieve, half appalled at is actions yet also utterly heartbroken by his tale of losing his son.

“Yes, but _something_ happened, and the curse broke early. And I need to know why, Belle. I need to know what it means. But before that I need something I desperately lack right now- _magic_.”

Belle raised a brow. “But why? And how? This is a Land Without Magic- you know that! I know that! Everyone knows that!”

Gold smiled. “But there is magic here. True love, Belle. The only magic strong enough to transcend realms and break any curse. Yes, it’s faint and almost impossible to actually _use_ , but it is here. And I know how to get it back _properly_.”

“But _why,_ Rumple? There must be another way to find you son.”

“Perhaps there is Belle. But magic is so much more. Magic...is _power_. And I know how to get it back. All I need is the help of a handsome Prince.”

\---

It had been two weeks and one day since the curse broke. David woke early that morning. He gazed across the bed so see Snow sleeping peacefully and smiled at the sight of her. To him, she was as beautiful as the day they met. He crept out the room and went up stairs to check on Emma. She also lay sleeping peacefully, looking almost exactly like her mother- except for her long golden locks which were definitely a trait that came from his side of the family.

His early morning allowed him to not only go for a quick jog, but also get back in time to start making breakfast. Pancakes were his speciality, and also Emmas favourite.

“Morning Dad” said Emma, as she plodded down the stairs. She was dressed for the day but was also clearly half asleep as her hair was sat in a tangled knot on her head.

David smiled. “Morning kiddo. How did you sleep?” he asked.

“Like a baby” she replied, propping herself up at the breakfast bar. David passed her a stack of pancakes topped with strawberries and syrup. Her face lit up as she began to devour it. “I had a weird dream though” Emma continued a few moments later, as if she had only just remembered it.

“Did you?” asked Snow, who had managed to emerge from her room unnoticed by the other two. She gave David a kiss as Emma took another bite of her breakfast. “What was it about?” Snow continued.

“Umm…well I was talking to a boy. But it wasn’t _me_ -me, it was like an older me. And the boy I think was…my brother? No! My son. Her son. I don’t really know how to explain. It was weird”. Emma shrugged and continued with her pancakes. Snow and David exchanged a concerned look but decided to simply agree that it was weird and moved on from the dream.

They discussed their plans for the day. Things were getting back to normal around town, although the disappearance of both Regina and Gold was still the number one concern for the townsfolk. School was to start up again soon. Emma had been enrolled and Snow was to also start teaching there. In his bid to keep everyone in the town calm and under control, David had began helping out at the Sheriffs station and was now pretty much considered to be Co-Sheriff along with Graham, who was still having trouble adjusting to life after the curse.

All discussion was halted however, by a knock at the door. David felt the hairs on his neck stand up. Something wasn’t right. As he opened the door he found his suspensions to be right, as the visitor was Mr Gold. David found himself clenching his fist, ready to defend himself and his family, but was caught off guard by the young woman standing next to Gold.

“Ah, I don’t believe you two have met” said Gold, sensing Davids confusion. “David, this is Belle; Belle this is David”. His tone was mocking- almost as if the most impish aspect of his Dark One form was rising to the surface. Davids anger at the situation was diminished however by the sudden presence of Emma by his side.

“Of course she’s Belle! She looks just like the drawing in my book” said Emma in a way that oddly put everyone else at ease.

“Please,” said Belle, who was still processing the book comment. “I know Rumple is _probably_ not your favourite person, but we need your help”.

“Let them in” called Snow from the kitchen. David obliged, but kept a stern eye on Gold. He knew better than to trust him.

Their guests sat themselves on the couch. Snow, ever the sublime hostess, offered drinks to them; Belle had tea whilst Gold declined.

“So, why do you need our help” asked David once everyone was settled.

“Do you remember the egg I had you place inside a dragon?” replied Gold. Emma gasped at the word _dragon_ but everyone else remained cool and collected.

“I do” answered David. “And if I also remembered correctly it contained a vial of True Love”. David raised a brow, but saw no retort from Gold. “Let me guess, you want it back”.

“Yes, I do” replied Gold, softly yet sternly.

“Why” asked Snow, with fire in her voice.

“As you might have noticed, there is no magic here. And I need that vial to return Magic to Storybrooke” said Gold, in a matter-of-fact fashion.

“Why” asked Snow again, the fire in her voice rising.

“Well, that’s where things get a little complicated. But I was hoping that perhaps Emma could help clear things up” replied Gold, turning to face Emma who was still eating her pancakes in the kitchen.

“You leave her alone” responded both Snow and David simultaneously.

Golds lip twitched into a smirk at that. But he kept his cool. “Don’t worry, I don’t need _her_ , just that rather fascinating book of hers. I know it contains your story, but I was wondering if it contained mine”.

All eyes were on Emma, who squirmed in her seat. “Yeah, I think it does” she answered quietly. “I’ll go get it” she continued before running upstairs. Upon her return she flicked through the book to the chapter that Gold had been referring to.

“You want to get him back, don’t you” she asked with a scowl.

“Yes, I do” replied Gold with a level of sincerity that neither David nor Snow had ever seen before.

Emma stood for a moment contemplating Gold. She had worked out weeks ago that Rumpelstiltskin had orchestrated everything to do with the curse- up to and including her own birth. She knew that he was not a _good guy_ , but also felt great pity for him.

She handed her parents the book and she knew that they too would work out that he was the mastermind of the curse. She knew that they would hate him even more for it. She knew that he would double cross them in the end.

But she also knew that they _would_ help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating sooner. Life got very busy very suddenly and have only recently quietened down. Any way, I hope to continue with this soon, and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
